When Life Throws You Lemons You Throw Them Back
by GryffindorBlimey
Summary: It is 4 years after the Battle, and 2 years after Oliver cheated on Katie. Can Katie ever forgive him? What will happen when they meet several times after the breakup? Find out.
1. Hate

Chapter 1

Katie's POV

I, Katie Bell, hate Oliver Wood. He is an arrogant git thinking that he can just wink at girls and that they are going swoon over him. I will not stand for this. A wise person once told me that if life throws you lemons you throw them back. You don't have the sugar or the water to make lemonade, so what's the point? Darn it. I'm rambling again aren't I? Oops. Off topic again.

Anyway, the little dirt bag cheated on me. He said he was "just friends" with the girl. Yeah right. You don't kiss your friends do you? Actually, don't answer that question. So I did what any girl would do. I slapped, punched, kicked, and I stomped on his foot. He will never cross me again. Also, Angelina, Alicia, and George beat him up. Usually Fred would help, but 4 years ago he died. May he rest in peace.

Off topic once again. I really need to work on that. Well, today, we played against him. He is on Puddlemere United and I am on the Holyhead Harpies. Right now on their team it is all boys. The Harpies, however, are the only all girls team. Most teams are co-ed, but we are the only all girl team. There are a few boys only also. Again! Off topic! As you probably know I hate Wood, but he is the keeper and I am the Chaser so I saw a lot of him during the game because obviously I had to score on him.

You may be wondering why I am so cheerful. I gave Wood a concussion, the Harpies won, and I scored all but 2 of the goals. Also, even though Puddlemere caught the snitch, Wood was so off his game that he let 23 goals in. So, when the match was over, the score was 170 to 230. Yeah, that's right. Puddlemere only had 2 goals when they caught the snitch. Impressive. NOT.

"Katie! I need to talk to you!" A voice soared from the crowd. Way to go person!You just ruined my think time! Urg!

"Oi! Katie! Stop ignoring me!" Again you stalker person, I want to be left alone. However, being the nice person I am, I decided to turn around. I came face to face with the creeper before I recognized the voice.

"Alicia!" I screamed which brought quite a bit of attention and some priceless looks. Alicia Spinnet just laughed.

"You haven't changed have you?" She asked, flipping her strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

"If I did would I still do this?" I asked before I turned around, saw Wood. He's out of his concussion. How terrible.

On the spot I decided to kick his shin. Hard. Then I just turned around and pretended not to hear the string of curses and insults he was throwing at me. Okay, maybe it was a little harsh, but that's what he gets when he dates two girls at the same time.

"Nope. Still the same." Angelina said as she laughed again.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, with wide, hazel eyes.

"Well, you still have grudges." She said mater-of-factly.

"Whatever."

"Great job, though. Still the best Chaser, eh?" The blonde exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Alright, then. I'll see you later. Bye, Katie."

"Wait, don't go." I said looking up at her with a puppy dog face.

"Okay."

"Alicia, do you want to spend the night in my flat? I have an extra bedroom." I asked hopefully.

"Um, I'm staying at my parents." Alicia mumble, not even looking me in the eye.

"'Lic, do you want to move into my extra bedroom for a while? You don't sound like you have a place to stay. "I exclaimed. She beamed at the invitation, but that soon turned into a glare.

"What do you want?" She spat. I was hurt. I had just invited her to have a spare bedroom, and she gets mad? Suddenly, I looked turned around and saw Oliver Wood.

Chapter 2

Oliver's POV

"Hello Kates. Hey Alicia." I said solemnly, using Katie's nickname.

"Go kiss your girlfriend." Katie spat with fire in her eyes. I knew she would not like to see me, but I thought she would be a bit more civil. Besides, she had played words that hurt my heart. I regret kissing Kelly, I really do. If only Katie knew that.

"Wood, neither of us want to see you so you can leave." Alicia said calmly.

"'Lic, I don't think his brain can comprehend words so let's just go." Katie snapped.

"Kates, I'm really sorry. I regret my choices. Will you forgive me?" I asked with sincerity in m voice.

"WOOD! GO KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW! JUST LEAVE KATIE ALONE!" Alicia yelled, losing her usually calm self. Snap, I guess I won't be able to be forgiven right now. With a sigh, I walked away from the pitch, pretending not to notice the 2 sets of eyes glaring at my retreating figure. If looks could kill, my funeral would be soon.


	2. You sat on my gerbil?

_**Katie POV **_

After Oliver left, the day was filled with congratulations and interviews. That was until a man a man about 23 years old came up to me.

"Congratulations. You played very well." He said with a huge grin.

"Thanks." I replied suspiciously. Who was this creep?

"Listen, I don't know if you remember, but we used to be friends. My name is Johnny Hiulk." Johnny explained.

"Wait, I remember you." I responded.

"Really?" Johnny said eagerly.

"Yes. You were the one who sat on my gerbil! died! He was so young!" I snapped with a furious tone.

"Could we forget about it and start over?" Johnny asked with a half smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"Forget about Mr. Fluffikins? I think not, _Hiulk._" I spat putting an emphasis on Hiulk. _How dare he! _I thought as I turned on my heel and marched off.

"Alicia?" I called out, completely ready to leave.

"Katie, there you are. I have been looking for you." Alicia said to me.

"Shall we go then?" I questioned.

"Of course."

_**Oliver POV**_

I kept replaying the match over again and again in my head. I played terrible. My poor performance probably was due to the fact that Katie looked stunning. Stop thinking that! It's bad enough that I could be replaced with a reserve player, but now I like Katie again! Stupid self.

Little did he know, that Katie was thinking, _Stupid Oliver, at_ the same time.

_**Katie POV**_

URG! I wish Wood was dead! He is such an idiot! If he would have committed suicide, I won't have to live with the hatred coursing through my anger boiled veins. I thought I wasn't mad at him anymore, but I guess not.

"Katie?" Alicia said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"Don't kill Oliver. He said he was sorry."That girl can read minds! I knew it.

"HE DESEVES IT!" I screeched. Oops, I lost my temper again. I have a very bad temper as you can see.

"Katie, settle down." Alicia said calmly. That girl is used to my outbursts. If there is anything that Angelina and Alicia don't know about me, I would be startled.

"Idiot, dense skull, no brains, dimwit, annoying…" I kept muttering things under my breath.

"Katie, stop saying things about Oliver Wood under your breath." Alicia scolded me. Great, now I feel like a little girl.

"Alicia, I hate to break it to you, but this is my flat. Technically, I can do whatever I want." I snapped. Even in the darkness, I could still see Alicia roll her eyes at me. She's going to have to get used to her new annoying flat mate. Ha ha ha.


End file.
